


[podfic] Aftermath

by Mix Stitch (Synph), reena_jenkins



Series: The Authority: A Ficlet Anthology [3]
Category: The Authority
Genre: M/M, Podfic, dat ass, dick grayson's ass - Freeform, situationally-induced amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Written after Grayson 1:</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>If Midnighter won’t be able to remember Dick's face, what would he actually remember of their fight</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brassmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Authority Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572781) by [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** situationally-induced amnesia, DAT ASS, Dick Grayson's ass  
 ****

**Length:**  00:02:41  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/03%20\(TA\)%20_Aftermath_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me). OR you can direct-download the entire collection as a podbook (m4b)  **[RIGHT OVER HERE.](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TA\)%20_The%20Authority%20-%20a%20ficlet%20anthology_.m4b)**


End file.
